As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are increasingly more important for the participation in and facilitation of collaborative environments. These environments include, for example, classroom settings, work presentations, and video gaming. The environments can be dynamic, with the number of participants in and the focus of the collaborative effort changing rapidly. Likewise, the collaborative environments can be highly variable, with the requirements of an online gaming session differing drastically from a collaborative classroom teaching exercise. Existing systems are typically limited to the types of collaborative environments in which they can be used as well as in their capacity to adapt to changes within a given environment.